Sanrion Appreciation Week 2016 (Super Late)
by Cristian Alicea
Summary: It has been a whole year and I am just now realizing I never posted these here. These are my entries for the 2016 Sanrion event, unfortunately I was never able to make it past day 2, life happening around me and what not, but I thought I'd finally put up here. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Day One: The Bear and the Maiden Fair

Putting the children to bed quickly became their favorite time of the day. They would always read stories they no longer believed in, stories of knights in shining armor who defended the weak and punished the wicked. On nights like those Sansa would be reminded of their struggles in the past and would be comforted by Tyrion in the safety of their room. One story they still enjoyed telling was one of a bear, shunned by society for simply being the beast it was born as and of a maiden fair of exquisite beauty and no small measure of kindness.

Sansa and Tyrion would take turns telling the story, on days that have been especially bad for Tyrion, Sansa would let him tell the story because it always makes him feel better to be reminded of "their story", this story became a favorite of little Johanna's. Young Eddard was now a little too old to listen to these stories but every now and then he would sneak into the doorway to hear the tale he had come to love as well, often times joining the parent not telling the story, admiring their spouse.

Though Sansa would never admit it, if only to keep his ego in check, she knew the children enjoyed Tyrion's renditions of the stories better, more personal and less factual, not to mention Tyrion was always more animated when telling them; he would pretend to be a knight fighting off bandits parrying and thrusting an imaginary sword, which would always elicit a string of giggles from their daughter. He also took liberties with tale of the bear and the maiden fair, the passion in his eyes when he told the story of the stunted bear whose bitterness had consumed him and the maiden with hair of sunset, locked away in a tower of gold who saved him, not only from the town's people, but from himself as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Looking Glass

Looking Glass: (n.) a mirror; (n.) being or involving the opposite of what is normal or expected.

Let me give you the set up here, this is told through the first person perspective of Catelyn, (She is alive in this Modern AU) she is talking to Ned at the cemetery during her monthly visit. This is her perspective on how Sanrion came to be in this universe. It could be part of the Bear and the Maiden Fair universe or not, it's up for interpretation, enjoy.

* * *

They've never been conventional… maybe Sansa was, at a time, but not any longer, not after what she's been through, what we've all been through, not since Tyrion Lannister entered our lives.

They've met before through mutual acquaintances, but their true story began in Kings Landing University. Tyrion was a professor's aid, on his last year, and Sansa was a fresh, struggling, student, she's always been a bright girl mind you, but during that time she had recently gotten out of that horrible relationship with that rotten Baratheon boy, Robert's oldest, you know the one. Oh, how she was a mess, so many nights I've lost sleep because our little girl was crying in her room, the physical damage faded but the emotional never left. She was so closed off back then, so distant; she wouldn't talk to me, her own mother.

He came to the house one day, Tyrion I mean; he came to discuss Sansa's performance in class. Oh how angry I was to see a Lannister on our porch, of all people, I gave him a piece of my mind, you know my temper gets the best of me at times. The worst part about it was his eyes, those horribly haunted mismatched eyes, he took it, he stood on the top step and took the abuse, he never raised his voice, he never responded, he showed genuine remorse for what happened, for what his family was responsible for, we both know he wasn't responsible for what happened to you, he was an easy target I suppose, and how that broke my heart all the more. He didn't move until I was already on my knees, a weeping mess, he placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder and offered his condolences, he then placed Sansa's performance report at my side and left.

Tyrion took her on as her tutor a few days later and their friendship grew from there, I didn't like it, and one decent Lannister couldn't make up for what they did... I don't know how Sansa ever came to trust him. Maybe he started helping her out of some sort of familial guilt, who knows. Sure enough though Sansa started to get back on track, her grades improved, she began opening up to me more and by the time Tyrion graduated she had already started making friends again, with the Tyrells of all people.

Their relationship was a shock and we had plenty of arguments about it, but she was an adult and she could make her own decisions, I couldn't stop her. Ever since that small man came crashing into her life Sansa has become a completely different person, more responsible, more confident, a little too confident if you ask me, some of the clothes she wears around him, my goodness. I don't know what she sees in him, gods be good… but she's happy, she's really happy, for the first time in a long while.

Oh, Ned… if you could see her now, I know you'd be proud, your little princess has grown up into a fine woman.

No, they certainly aren't conventional… but maybe that's okay.


End file.
